


I Give Thee My Troth

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day has finally arrived, and Erin is going to marry the love of her life. Will she be able to make it through the ceremony without revealing her wedding gift to David?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Give Thee My Troth

Erin sighed as she looked in the mirror once more. It was really happening, the day she had dreamt about for so long. For a time, she had thought that she would not live to see another tomorrow, but something had caused David to force the paramedics to check her vitals once more as they rode to the coroner's office. And suddenly, a trip of death had become a journey back to life.

"Rin, can I come in?"

She smiled at the sound of Penelope's voice, feeling a warm wave of love sweep over her heart. "Yes, I'm decent."

The door opened and the younger woman entered with a giggle. "Not for much longer, though, if Rossi has his way." Erin blushed as she nodded, holding open her arms to one of her closest friends. Penelope embraced her tightly, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Now, are you ready for me to help you get ready for the ceremony?"

Erin nodded and stood up, slipping the robe off her shoulders and letting it pool on the floor. "Are my children here yet?" she asked as she walked over to the bed, picking up the lingerie Penelope had helped her pick out.

"Yes, and your girls cannot wait to come in here and see you. Why did you ask me to be your maid of honor when you have them?"

She smiled as she slipped the white lace bra on, quickly hooking it before adjusting how her breasts sat in it. "You were always there for me, when I got back from rehab, and then when I returned from the dead. They…were not so quick to forgive me two times in a row." She felt the tears cloud her eyes, and then Penelope was hugging her tightly, running her hand up and down her back. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Not in so many words."

"Well, I do. Just like I love my daughters." She sighed as she wiped her eyes clear of tears. "Now, how about we get me into my wedding gown?"

Penelope nodded as she went over to the bookshelf and unzipped the garment bag. "You are going to look like a princess, Erin." Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Penelope. "I'm so glad that you went with this dress. It will look perfect on you."

"David always calls me his queen, so I thought it would be the right thing to pick out. I may have modeled it on another famous woman."

"I know. I just didn't realize that you liked her."

"I know, it's an unpopular opinion, but she seems like a really sweet woman. I just wish she would get the queen moniker." Erin stepped into the ivory silk dress and sighed a little as she felt Penelope's nimble fingers quickly fastened the row of buttons on the back of the gown. "David is either going to be very patient with those tonight, or…"

"He's going to cut them off." Erin giggled as she nodded "Well, then, you had better make certain that he doesn't have his hands on any sharp objects. I wouldn't want him to ruin this beautiful gown."

"It's just a dress, at the end of the day. And he would never hurt my body." Unconsciously, she rubbed the scar on her wrist and heard Penelope draw in a short breath. "It will never go away. I asked a doctor if it could be fixed, but he told me no."

"Rossi told me that." Erin turned to face Penelope and saw that she was crying a little. "I wish that I had been quicker that day, that I could have figured things out and rescued you before he had the chance to hurt you so badly." After she had swiped at her tears, she enfolded Erin in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry that I failed you."

"You didn't fail, precious one, you weren't given the right tools to help me in time. It is not your fault, I promise. Look at me." Penelope dragged her eyes up to hers and Erin smiled gently. "You were there in the aftermath, which is more than I can say for a number of my friends. You stuck by my side through the MDMA withdrawals, made certain that I didn't hurt myself, kept me sane and safe, alongside Davie. I could not ask for a better friend or companion. Please, rid yourself of that guilt, for me."

There was a hesitant nod from Penelope, and then they hugged once more. "All right, no more tears on your perfect day." Leaning in, Penelope kissed her cheek softly. "Now, I need to finish your hair and makeup. Go, sit down."

Erin nodded and glided over to the folding chair the church had provided. She had not hesitated when David had told her he wanted a traditional wedding, eager to please him in all things, since he was just as eager to make her happy. "Just lipstick, Penny. I don't want my face to look like a melting clown, because I am certain to be a soggy mess from all my happy tears."

"I remember, hun." Erin sighed as she let the woman style her hair and apply the soft red lipstain to her lips. Someone knocked heavily on their door and she smiled, recognizing the knock. "Come in, beloved."

"What? No! Rossi cannot see you yet, it's bad luck!"

"We already used up all our bad luck, Kitten. And I have something to deliver to my beautiful bride before we head down the aisle." She leaned her head back and grinned at her soon to be husband. "You look amazing, Erin."

"So do you," she replied, taking in the outfit he wore. She had requested that he choose a morning suit, even though their marriage wasn't until one, and he had honored that request of hers. "The grey looks so wonderful on you." Puckering her lips, she waited for him to kiss her, and sighed as he bypassed her mouth for her forehead.

"Kitten, I need to do this in private, please. I'll give Erin back to you in just a few minutes. But, just let me remind you that she is my bride, not yours."

"I know that, Dave. I just get a little…protective these days." He nodded and kissed her cheek softly before nudging her towards the door. "I'm giving you five minutes with her, otherwise, the wedding will start late, and that is not something I want to happen."

"I know, I know." They both chuckled and Erin shook her head as the door closed.

"You shouldn't tease my friend, Davie. She might not stick by my side if you do it too much."

"Cara, she is like superglue when it comes to you. There is never going to be anything in the world that can pull her away from you. I would be jealous if I didn't know just how much you love me."

"There is that." She puckered her lips once more, and this time, he took the hint, kissing her softly. "I do so love you, Davie. With all my heart."

He caressed her cheek, a content smile spreading across his lips. "I wanted to give this to you earlier, but I never found the right time. This was my grandmother's, and I'd love for you to wear it today, and for the rest of your life." David pulled out a small jewelry box and held it out to her.

"Thank you," she murmured as she took the box from his hands, opening it carefully. "Oh, David," she breathed out as she looked at the antique cameo on a long golden chain, "this is so beautiful. Are you sure you want to trust it with me?"

"Yes. I love you with all my heart, and know that this will rest safe with you." He kissed her once more before lifting the necklace from its bed of velvet and fastening it around her neck. "Now, our five minutes is almost up. May I have one more kiss before I leave you to the hands of the Oracle once more?"

"Of course, Davie. I love your kisses." He nodded and covered her lips softly with his once more. It seemed like he had filled the kiss with all the love and yearning in his soul and she answered him in kind. "Until I see you up front, beloved."

"May the angels give our feet wings, then." She nodded and watched him leave, feeling a piece of her heart leave with him. Penelope scurried back in, a gentle smile on her face.

"So, what did Dave want?"

"To give me this." Erin rested her fingers on the cameo, her eyes closing as she smiled in pleasure. "I love him."

"I know you do, Erin. Now, let's finish getting you ready." She nodded and slipped her arms into the long-sleeved ivory coat. "And now for the veil," she murmured, picking it up off the table and bringing it over to her. "I really like that you went with a cathedral length one. You always were dramatic."

"I've wanted one this length since my first marriage. Alan, well, he wanted to have a more fun wedding, and I went along with him. This time, Davie's wants coincide perfectly with mine, and I get to have the wedding that I always dreamed of. And Davie thinks that he is getting his way." She giggled again, thinking of her soon to be husband. "We're getting married, Penelope!"

Her friend laughed as she settled the multi-veiled tier on her head, affixing the comb into her braid. "I know you are, precious. Now, look at me." She nodded and turned her face, watching Penelope pull the short tier of the veil over her face, obscuring her vision. "You are so beautiful, Erin. Let's go get you married!"

She nodded and let Penelope take a few pictures of her before they exited the room and joined her children in the hall. "Mom!" Karen cried out, quickly coming up to her side. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you, baby. You look lovely, too." She reached out and smoothed her daughter's dark blonde hair. "We just wanted one attendant each, I hope you don't feel left out."

"No, Mom, never." Her eldest hugged her tightly. "I love you, so much, Momma." She had reverted to her old nickname, and it made Erin smile to hear it once more. "Just, tell me, are you happy?"

"More than I ever imagined I would be, after everything that happened."

"Then that's all that matters, right? That's what you taught us." She nodded and opened her arms to her other children, welcoming them into a warm embrace.

"You look amazing, Mom," Bruce said softly, a shy smile crossing his face. "Like an angel." Her heart melted once more as she looked into her son's soft blue eyes, so like her own.

"You flatter me, honey. Now go, take your seats in the front. It is high time I hitched my wagon to David Rossi's star." They nodded and moved off. She watched them turn into the sanctuary and then smoothed her skirt once more. "Where's Derek?"

"Right here, with your bouquet, Pretty Lady." She rolled her eyes at him as she took the calla lilies from his outstretched hand, watching as Penelope took the other bouquet. "Are you sure you want to marry Rossi? I mean, someone as beautiful as you…"

"Not one more word, Derek. I know your heart belongs to Penelope, you're only trying to flatter me here."

He grinned at being found out and she laughed lightly as she placed her hand on his upper arm. "You should be a profiler, too, Erin. You certainly are clever enough." Erin shrugged, returning his wide smile. "Thank you for letting me walk you down the aisle."

"Well, you are family. And since Daddy passed away a few years ago, there really wasn't anyone else I felt comfortable to do this. It would have been awkward if Brucie had escorted me."

"There is that. Are you ready?"

"I am. One second." She turned to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, struggling to control her tears.

"I would not miss this for the world, Erin." He gently lifted her veil and pressed his lips against her cheek. "You mean so much to me, to us. Seeing you able to marry the love of your life reminds me that miracles happen, that God listens to us. But when are you going to tell him about the baby?"

She gasped lightly, pulling away from him. "How did…?"

"My office is right across from the bathrooms. I've watched you for the last six weeks, and you are like clockwork, every morning." Erin blushed, once more brushing invisible wrinkles from her skirt. "I mean, you are pregnant, right?"

"That is going to be my wedding gift to him, Der. You can't breathe a word to him, you hear me? Not one word."

He nodded and kissed her other cheek before lowering the veil once more. Once he'd held out his elbow to her, she slipped her hand into the crook of it and let him lead her over to the double doors of the center aisle. Penelope stepped in front of her, her arm on Aaron's. "You'll be fine, Buttercup," her friend whispered as the organist began to play their cues. The familiar strains of the Prince of Denmark March began and then the pair in front of her were gliding down the aisle.

Erin's stomach began to roil a bit from the baby and her nerves, and she tightened her hand around Derek's arm. "You feeling okay?"

"The baby is choosing now to act up," she murmured, rubbing her stomach absently with her wrist. "I should be fine." He reached up and patted her stomach gently and she shook her head, trying to glare at him. He just smiled placidly at her, and suddenly, everything clicked into place, everything felt right. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, my lady." She couldn't stop herself from pinching him lightly, loving the sound of his light chuckle. And then, the organist paused slightly and she straightened her spine, preparing to walk down the aisle towards her beloved David. She had almost made it to the front when the toe of her shoe caught in a slight hump in the carpet and she pitched forward. Derek was quick to catch and right her and she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Well, if that's the worst mishap in our marriage, cara, we are going to have a wonderful life together," David whispered in her ear as he took her arm, settling her into place beside him. Together, they looked up at the pastor and he nodded at them as the organist finished playing.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and before you, to join in marriage this woman and this man. They have made a decision to commit their lives to each other and to God, and to seek His face in their lives as they journey forth together. The last six months have been a struggle for both of them, overcoming the great evil that was intended to separate her from us forever.

"Now, they stand here, ready to make a forever commitment, and wish for you, their friends and family, to acknowledge and help affirm their relationship." He smiled at both of them. "God created marriage for us so that we might find that one person we can move forward into the future with, that one person who brings our focus back to Him and his perfect love for us. It is no coincidence that Christ calls the church His bride. The love that He has for us is made perfect in the marriage analogy, in that we strive to protect, cherish, and love, the one person meant only for us. God knew what He was doing when He created us, make no mistake. And when we come together in love, He smiles down on us a little more."

David looked at her and she sighed, nodding slightly. The pastor continued on. "And now, we begin the process of solemnizing this marriage. We will begin with David." The pastor turned slightly to focus on Dave, and she found herself looking on her intended with love. "David James Rossi, will you have this woman as thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, will you keep yourself only with her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." David's answer was sure and warm, and Erin couldn't stop the tears that began to pool in her eyes.

The pastor turned to her then, and she looked up at him, smiling through her tears. "Erin Margaret McQueen, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, will you keep yourself only with him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Erin tightened her hand in David's, trying to smile at him, even as the tears ran down her face.

The pastor looked out at their friends and family. "And who gives the approval for this man to marry this woman?" he asked, and David looked at her in surprise, obviously wondering when she had asked for that question to be included. She shrugged and leaned into him a little.

"We, her children do," Karen replied and she nodded when sudden understanding lit her beloved's eyes.

The pastor smiled at them after that and she heard her Davie take a deep breath. "I, David James Rossi, take thee, Erin Margaret McQueen, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Erin threaded her fingers with David's, taking the same deep breath he had. "I, Erin Margaret McQueen, take thee, David James Rossi, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

The pastor nodded to Jack and the boy stepped forward with the rings, handing them over to the man. The pastor set them on the Bible in his hands and smiled at them. "Bless, O Lord, these rings, and grant that these two will be faithful to each other, and will abide in Thy grace and favor, and live together in love until their lives end. Amen."

Holding out the Bible, he let David pick up her ring first, slipping it onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Erin followed suit, barely managing to whisper, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Let us pray." They joined hands once more as they bowed their heads. "Lord, send these two people Your blessings. Help them to cleave to each other as they weather the storms of life, and they find their way together, moving past the bitterness and horror of the past. As these rings have no end and no beginning, so let their love and marriage have no end and no beginning. Keep them safe in Your hands, ever and always. In Our blessed Lord's name, amen."

"Amen," she softly echoed and opened her eyes to look at David.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." David let go of her hand to raise her veil, leaning in to kiss her chastely. She giggled sweetly as he kissed her once more, the opening strains to the Wedding March beginning to play. Together, they walked down the aisle to the strains of the familiar music and she sighed happily as they stood at the back, greeting their guests.

"Davie, I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. "Are you ready to head to our reception?"

"Yes." He led her out to their limo and helped her inside. Penelope and Derek joined them shortly after and she smiled at them before turning to him. "Davie, I have a present for you, too. I, I'm going to have a baby. Well, we're going to have a baby."

"I know." She began to frown at him, and he grinned, leaning in to kiss her. "You've started changing a little already. Your breasts are larger, and you've been refusing some of the foods that you normally love. I put it together when I overheard Jen talking about how bad her morning sickness was this time around, and how certain foods were throwing her off. I'm sorry I spoiled your present."

"Oh, you didn't spoil anything, my beloved. I love you." She snuggled up close to him, letting him pull her tightly to his chest. "I give thee my troth," she whispered, resting her head in the crook of his neck and sighing deeply. Life together could not be any more perfect than it was in this moment, together with him and their future blessing. Sighing once more, she closed her eyes and listened to them talk, contentment filling her heart.


End file.
